


Day 3: Under the Mistletoe

by MadameCristal



Series: SonsetCurve's Holiday Event - 12 Days of JaTP [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: So Reggie had gone out and purchased mistletoe – three bundles to be exact. He hung them up over the doorway, the couch, and rehearsal space. He wasn’t exactly sure where Bobby expected his big moment to happen, so he wanted to cover all the potential spots.
Relationships: Alex/Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Luke Patterson/Reggie
Series: SonsetCurve's Holiday Event - 12 Days of JaTP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056308
Comments: 25
Kudos: 92





	Day 3: Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - Have a little 90s Sunset Curve! ♥
> 
> Continuing on with [SonsetCurve's 2020 Holiday Event](https://sonsetcurve.tumblr.com/)!

Reggie was determined to help his friends this holiday season. Bobby had been going on recently about how he was going to get his first kiss from the girl in their English class – Rachel. He’d even invited her and her friends over to the garage for band practice during the Winter Break. Reggie was psyched for him, but he also wanted to make _sure_ that it turned out great.

So Reggie had gone out and purchased mistletoe – three bundles to be exact. He hung them up over the doorway, the couch, and rehearsal space. He wasn’t exactly sure where Bobby expected his big moment to happen, so he wanted to cover all the potential spots. 

Reggie had just finished hanging the mistletoe when his friend arrived in a frantic state. Reggie plopped down on the couch.

“Reg! She’s coming today with two friends – Max and Charlotte. This is a disaster!” Bobby complained. Reggie’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

“Bobby, isn’t that a good thing? What exactly is the problem?” he questioned. Bobby flopped down next to him on the couch.

“Reggie, there’s four people in this band. There’s only three of them. Someone’s going to be left out,” he said sadly. Reggie was still a _little_ confused. He got that he was the only one that wasn’t going to be paired off, but he wasn’t really bothered by that fact. After all, this was about Bobby’s crush – not his.

“Okay. But we’re just trying to get you a kiss from your crush, right? Why does everyone else have to pair off?” he asked. Bobby stared at him wide-eyed.

“WHAT?!” he hissed. Clearly, Reggie had missed something in the last couple weeks. “It was supposed to a group thing. So the band could all get their first kisses together!” Bobby looked panicked. 

“Oh. Well then don’t worry about me. Get your Sunset Curve kiss moments!” Reggie patted him on the back comfortingly. He hadn’t realized that Alex and Luke were also expecting their first kisses. _Maybe he should have bought more mistletoe._

“But Reg, we wouldn’t want to leave you out. I really did think that Rachel was going to bring three friends,” he said guiltily. Reggie waved his hands and leaned on Bobby’s shoulder.

“Oh no. I didn’t realize our first kisses were something we were all going to do together. I really am sorry! But at least you don’t have to worry about leaving me out,” he smiled. Bobby stared open mouthed at Reggie.

“Reg, who have you been kissing?” Bobby asked quietly. Reggie shrugged. He knew he was missing something again, but he wasn’t sure what.

“Oh. Is that important? Um, Macy and Tonya and Brad and Nathan…” Reggie trailed off as he watched his friend. “Bobby are you okay?” he asked. Bobby hopped up off the couch and ran into the house. Reggie sat there stunned. _What had just happened?_

Bobby came back before Reggie had even figured out why he’d left so abruptly. He had Alex and Luke in tow. Reggie stared up from the couch at the three of them, waiting for someone to say something.

“Reggie has already been kissed. In fact, he’s been going around kissing Macy and Brad and I kinda forgot the rest,” Bobby waved his arms around like a madman and pointed at Luke. “You said ‘oh it’s no big deal. We’ll all get our first kisses together. It’ll be fine. We’re still gonna be rockstars.’ But Reggie is already ahead of us all!” Luke peered at Reggie.

“Whoa bro, how come you didn’t tell us?” he asked.

“I thought that’s what we were all doing after we played those parties,” Reggie shrugged. “What were you guys doing anyway?” His three friends exchanged a look.

“Hanging out with each other. There were a lot of seniors at those parties,” Alex stated. Reggie nodded enthusiastically. 

“Exactly. And seniors are very good kissers. Hey, you guys could have even been kissing each other,” Reggie said brightly. Alex’s cheeks turned pink, and Luke sputtered. Bobby stared at him open-mouthed, again.

“Hey Reg,” Alex said finally, “what’s the mistletoe for?” he pointed above Reggie’s head.

“Well, it was just a little something extra to help Bobby get the girl. Although, I guess I was a little off base, since I didn’t know it was all a big plot for a group make-out. I really should have bought more mistletoe,” Reggie sighed and shook his head. He really did want to help his friends. Luke looked between Reggie and the mistletoe above him curiously. Before Reggie could blink, Luke was suddenly sitting next to him on the couch. He leaned in suddenly and pressed his lips to Reggie’s. Reggie sat frozen and stunned. _That was an unexpected turn._

“Huh. I kinda thought that would be better, since Reggie has so much experience,” Luke shrugged.

“Hey! I was caught off guard. I am an excellent kisser!” Reggie protested. He leaned forward then, grabbed the back of Luke’s neck and pulled him so their mouths were an inch apart. He tilted his head to the side and then slotted their lips together. He moved his fingers to gently stroke the hair at the base of Luke’s neck and pressed in closer. When he finally pulled back, Luke’s pupils were blown.

“I mean, I, um, that was good. Yeah, good, great even,” he stuttered and stared at his friend. Reggie grinned smugly and turned to Bobby and Alex.

“See? I told you!” he exclaimed. Bobby looked frozen in place, but Alex moved with such speed that he was suddenly in Luke’s lap.

“Okay. Yeah, do me next,” he demanded. Reggie’s eyebrows flew up. _Excuse me?_ Luke wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist as the other boy leaned forward. Reggie didn’t know if it was to ground himself or Alex. Alex looked at him expectantly. Reggie grinned. They were totally doing this then.

He put a hand on Alex’s jawline and leaned in to slot their lips together. It was different from kissing Luke. Surprisingly, Alex was more eager, pressing his tongue into Reggie’s mouth. Reggie complied and then nipped Alex’s bottom lip. Alex let out a little gasp and pulled back. Reggie grinned again.

“Holy shit,” Alex breathed and then looked at Bobby. The fourth member of Sunset Curve flitted his eyes between his bandmates on the couch and the mistletoe above them.

“We’re like legit doing this? Our big first kiss moment is under the mistletoe with Reggie?” he asked. Luke leaned around Alex and grinned at him.

“One hundred percent dude,” he confirmed. Reggie noticed that Luke hadn’t removed his arms, and Alex hadn’t gotten up. _Might not be so productive in making out with the people that were coming over if they were wrapped up in each other._ He was so distracted that he completely missed Bobby moving towards the couch until he was in Reggie’s lap. 

“Oh hi,” Reggie giggled. Bobby put both hands on Reggie’s face and leaned in. Reggie wasn’t surprised to find that Bobby took charge pretty quickly. It fit with his personality perfectly. He was a little shocked when Bobby turned his own move on him and bit _his_ lip though. Reggie let out a little moan and pushed closer to deepen the kiss.

“Yeah. Ten out of ten experience,” Bobby panted after he pulled back from Reggie. Luke gave Reggie a high five just as Bobby launched a tickle assault on Alex.

There was no awkward “after” moment. Just one minute there was kissing and the next they were wrestling for control of the couch. Bobby’s guests found them that way – half on each other and half on the floor in laughter. Band practice immediately commenced, and Reggie was proud to say it was one of Sunset Curve’s best. Afterwards, he excused himself up to the house to leave his friends with their guests. 

He had only just ordered a pizza with the money that Nana Wilson had left out for lunch, when the door opened, and his bandmates filed into the kitchen. His face scrunched up in confusion.

“What happened to Rachel, Max, and Charlotte?” he asked. Bobby shrugged.

“Oh they left. Asked if we’d play at their friend Vivian’s birthday party next month,” Bobby explained. 

“That’s rad! Vivian’s house is huge. And she throws a killer party,” Reggie told them. His friends stared at him with those shocked expressions again.

“Reg, how do you know where Vivian lives or that she throws killer parties?” Alex asked slowly.

“She lives like three houses down from me,” he shrugged. “It’s easy enough to head there when Mom and Dad decide to host their evening WW3 showdown.” Alex’s face softened and moved forward to hug him. Reggie breathed in the scent of his friend; it made him feel safe and at home. He felt something scratchy in Alex’s hand.

“Hey, what’s that?” Reggie asked. Alex pulled back and then stared at Luke and Bobby. They were each holding a bundle of mistletoe. Reggie frowned as they placed them on the kitchen counter.

“So um, you left some mistletoe out in the garage,” Luke said, rubbing the back of his neck. Reggie nodded. He was aware of that. “And you said it was to assist in our big make-out plot…” Luke trailed off. Reggie looked between his three friends, but instead of continuing on they just blushed.

“Oh-kay. And you brought them in here to do what?” he questioned. Luke and Alex made eye contact, but the silence in the room continued. 

“Oh my god, you guys,” Bobby huffed. Luke and Alex each grabbed one of his hands, and Bobby grinned. “And we were hoping to still have said group make-out with our resident kissing bandit.” Reggie’s face flamed red as understanding dawned on him, but he didn’t let that stop him from grinning at his friends.

“Sunset Curve band make-out!” he declared. Alex rolled his eyes.

“I regret this already,” he grumbled. Reggie giggled and pressed kisses to Alex’s neck.

“Nuh-uh. You love me,” Reggie sing-songed. Bobby laughed and maneuvered them all to the living room couch. They piled on top of each other, limbs intertwined. 

“Hey Reg, we really do love you,” Luke told him and wrapped an arm around him. 

“Yeah, Reg, thanks for looking out for us,” Bobby added and squeezed his thigh. 

“You’re my favorite,” Alex whispered in his ear and then kissed his cheek. Reggie beamed at them.

“Aw guys. I love you all too,” he said. His heart was full, and there was no place he’d rather be. “And I’m totally lining the entire garage in mistletoe.”

“Reg is that really necessary?” Bobby groaned. Reggie shrugged.

“How else will I keep getting kisses?” he pointed out. Alex laughed.

“With your mouth, dork. I officially declare Sunset Curve band member kissing to be allowed at any time – without mistletoe,” Alex announced. 

“Hey, I thought I was the leader!” Luke pouted. Alex gave him a pointed look. “Fine. Just the lead singer then. But I agree – except when we’re rehearsing. No kissing when we’re playing!” 

“Should I get a sign made?” Bobby joked. Reggie nodded though. _He liked that idea._ “I cannot believe I’m agreeing to that. I have officially turned into a sap,” Bobby sighed. Reggie kissed him quickly, and he instantly brightened. “I’ll ask Nana to make something.”

There were many more afternoons like that – in the living room, in Bobby’s room, in the garage. Reggie wouldn’t have traded them for the world – or for kissing anyone else. Nana totally did make them a sign too. It was painted with little mistletoe around the border and just said, “Sunset Curve – Kissing Allowed”.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
